kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary Transfer Student
is the first episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on April 12, 2013. Synopsis True Calendar (T.C.) 71 - A new age where 70% of the human population lives in space. Haruto Tokishima lived an ordinary life as a high school student in the division known as “Module 77”—until the Dorssian military begins their sudden invasion!Crunchyroll Plot Act One True Calendar year 71. In this year, which would later come to be known as the first year of the Third Galactic Empire, humanity was in the midst of expanding its sphere of activity beyond Earth. The development of Dyson Spheres accelerated humanity's progress into space, and 70% of the total population now resides in space. A spacecraft approaches JIOR Dyson Sphere No. 1, Module 77 and is asked to transmit its country of registration, it is GS2776 flight 21 and it requests dock clearance. They confirm they are carrying two transfer students to Sakimori Academy. At Sakimori Academy, Haruto Tokishima is stuffing sandwiches down his mouth as part of an eating contest with his childhood friend and fellow classmate, Shoko Sashinami. He is at neck and neck but Shoko drinks a cup of water and the competition intensifies. AinaSakurai-1 HarutoTokishima-1 ShokoSashinami-1 MarieNobi-1 S1-1.png|At Sakimori Academy, two students are having an eating contest. KyumaInuzuka-1 HarutoTokishima-2 AinaSakurai-2 S1-1.png|Haruto is at neck and neck with... ShokoSashinami-2 S1-1.png|...his childhood friend Shoko Sashinami AinaSakurai-3 HarutoTokishima-3 ShokoSashinami-3 MarieNobi-2 S1-1.png|Haruto begins to struggle. Student council president, Satomi Renbokoji, observes the ruckus from afar with his friend, Youhei Onai. Satomi's crush, Takahi Ninomiya, walks by with her friends from the student council, commenting how peaceful it is. Haruto chokes out the food and Shoko takes another bite. She makes a metal sign and wins the contest. Classmates who counted on Haruto to win passively take the remaining food and leave. Shoko gives Haruto the peace/victory sign and pumps her left fist. Haruto tells his friend Kyuma Inuzuka that he didn't want to do it who tells it didn't matter since they did rock-paper-scissors for itand Haruto lost. Class genius, Yusuke Otamaya looks upon his phone/calculator telling Haruto the odds but he is interrupted by Shoko who says it is zero and that Haruto has absolutely no head for competitions. Haruto retorts at the girl with the weird T-shirt. Shoko is confused and looks around, she says Marie, all her classmates point back at Shoko, Shoko passively shrieks. Personnel welcome the transfer students to JIOR Module 77 and tell them at the weather in the module is fair. He stops as he thought there would only be two according to the students' manifest. One of them, L-elf, pulls out a knife and kills both of the personnel and comments that peace has made this JIOR country soft. He throws a device the personnel and showing false identities for him and his comrade Q-vier. SakimoriAcademy-1 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-2 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-3 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-4 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-5 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-6 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-7 S1-1.png RionNanami-1 S1-1.png A teacher teaches the class about the balance of power between the countries of Dorssia and ARUS. Haruto glances at Shoko from behind. A montage of various students featured, with chatter regarding the state of international affairs as well as domestic high school life. Kyuma sends a message to Haruto asking why he doesn't tell Shoko how he feels, he coughs. Shoko also messages Haruto, Haruto says its nothing and remains hesitant. Haruto reads another message from Kyuma who informs Haruto that she's gonna get snatched up by somebody else and that he should not come crying to Kyuma when she does. Shoko, crawling over to Haruto's desk, asks why Haruto keeps looking her way like a freak and tries to grab his phone. He resists but Marie gets it from behind and tosses it to Shoko. Haruto says to give it back or she and he are through as friends. Shoko demands to know why he was looking at her and Haruto says he was thinking "She'd be a babe if she kept quite...". Haruto desperately tries to correct his wording, jumping between calling Shoko and horrible and a babe. Later, Aina is walking with Kyuma, they encounter two of the transfer ''students; H-neun and X-eins who ask them for directions. H-neun says Aina's skirt is cute, to which she clings on to Kyuma, X-eins tells H-neun to butt out and let him do the talking while Q-vier walks up to them. H-Neun is annoyed by X-ein's snobbishness and manners. A-drei tells them to keep with the locals to a minimum. When H-Neun asks if A-drei knows the way, L-elf comments on the school's structure and deduces what they are looking for is under the school building, they walk towards it, Q-vier skips. Getting cleaning equipment out of a locker, Shoko tells Haruto that he doesn't have enough passion in him and that he didn't go into it intending to win. Haruto says that he wishes they lived in a world where there wasn't stuff like winning and losing and that each could have used the half the field just fine. L-elf overhears this waiting for the elevator with his comrades and comes over. L-elf grabs some keys from Haruto's hand and questions Haruto's choice of words. Trying the get the keys back, Haruto falls over. Shoko tries to help but Haruto tells her to stay there, L-elf literally looks down upon Haruto and tells him the truth about pacifism in the face of conflict. L-elf proceed to knock Haruto out. While cleaning the shrine , Haruto, Shoko, Kyuma, Aina discuss about what happen with L-elf earlier while the Dorssian students infiltrate a JIOR facility. Haruto accidentally knocks over a message on the shrine that says "May my love come true". Shoko tells him of the shrine's purpose, if one professes their feelings there, they are sure to be returned but this "old legend" amuses Shoko since the school was only built three years ago. L-elf sends a coded message to Cain's Walkit-class Heavy Space Cruiser who passes on the message to the fatherland. They commence Operation Virgin Road. Shoko panics as Haruto is about to confess his love in front of the shrine but they are interrupted. Act Two The Nw507Be Waffes enter the Dyson Sphere, some citizens panic while others think it is a military parade. Splicers launch to defend the Dyson Sphere but they fail. The Waffes fly over Sakimori Academy and defenses activate. Miss Nanami orders her students to get inside the school building. Haruto and his friends run who were cleaning the shrine run to safety. Outside of the Dyson Sphere, ARUS Space Curisers battle their Dorssian counterparts. In a facility in the Dyson Sphere, scientists prepare to launch robots called "Valvrave" but they are all shot dead by L-elf. As the transfer students enter the room, one scientist who is still alive and activates the elevator and launches RM-011 Valvrave I Hito up into the school grounds which catches the attention of Haruto and his friends. Shoko sees someone trapped in a crashed car and runs towards it but a Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe shoots at the ground next to her and Haruto. As the smoke clears away, Shoko and the car are no where to be found. Saki tells Haruto to accept that she is dead. Traumatized, Haruto climbs into of Valvrave I against the cries of Kyuma who believes they should sit tight until the adults arrive. Haruto vows to make Dorssia pay and activates Valvrave I. A Dorssia pilot notice Valvrave I, their primary strategic objective, he told the transfer students in hindsight that they would fail. Haruto cannot get Valvrave I so he can avenge Shoko. A Waffe comes to level with Valrave I and attacks it with ease as Haruto cannot fight back. Akira uses her skills to stream CCTV footage of the fight on WIRED. People from around the world see the footage of Valvrave I. Haruto drops his phone which is filled with comments regarding the invasion and Valvrave I. Valvrave I's cockpit flashes red as it begins to overheat and Haruto fears that he will die without his revenge. Haruto remembers what Shoko and L-elf said to him about standing up for himself and taps "yes" to the question "Do you resign as a human being?" which has been flashing on his screen since he activated it. Objects come out of the seat and bite into Haruto's neck, Valvrave I is now ready to use. Valvrave I attacks the Waffe in front of it. As more Waffe's arrive, its wings grow green and flies up and destroys every Waffe approaching it. Comments are made on WIRED celebrating JIOR's victory against Dorssia, overwhelming Akira. After, the battle Haruto opens his cockpit and his classmates cheer. Haruto recieves an influx of friend requests on WIRED on his phone, but he is still upset over the death of Shoko. Haruto scales down from his cockpit at the coast. L-elf approaches him and Haruto now believes what he said about a world without winners and losers is a fantasy to be true. L-elf continues to walk closer and reveals that he is Captain L-elf of the Dorssian Special Forces and stabs Haruto right in the heart and shoots him two times to make sure. As he tries to get into Valvrave I, Haruto stands up and bites L-elf's neck. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "This is quite a ruckus." "It's apparently an eating contest to decide who gets to use the school field." "I can't believe high schoolers would still be fighting over who gets to use the track..." : '''Youhei Onai' explains to Satomi what is going on. "Ah, to be young..." : Marie Nobi '''comments on '''Haruto's failed flirt on Shoko. "Inuzuka-senpai, you're always talking about money." "Because I plan to become the richest person in the world someday." "If you're going to dream, dream big, huh?" : Kyuma '''makes his entrepeneural vow while walking with '''Aina. "The Sprinklers." "Huh?" "What did you say?" "The sprinklers are spaced one every 13 meters, but they change to one every 12.5 meters in front of just that structure. There are 40 desks in each classroom visible through the windows. Student body, 480. However, the structure was built using common layered construction. From a loadbearing standpoint, there is no room for extra facility personnel. I must therefore conclude that it is beneath the building." "That's our boy..." : L-elfs deduces the location of the Valvraves. "Would you cut the yolk from a ham 'n egg breakfast in half, or split your love for a girl in half? Happiness isn't something you can divide in halves." : L-elf begins to challenge Haruto's beliefs. "What are you doing?" "No! Stay there, Shoko!" "Even if you don't want to fight, what if someone comes and smashes you in the face? You'd just let them walk over you with a big smile on your face? If you don't want that to happen, you've got no choice but to fight." : L-elf's life lesson to Haruto '''after he trips '''Haruto over. "I have on again ..Lieselotte." : L-elf after he shoots Haruto. Songs *Preserved Roses (ED) Trivia *L-elf and Q-vier were the only transfer students expected. After killing the JIOR personnel, L-elf tosses A-Drei a device that shows pictures of L-elf and Q-vier in disguise L-elf has glasses and a black uniform and Q-vier has the alias . References 01